Dancing Queen
by whitechocolate14
Summary: You can dance. You can jive. Havin' the night of your life!


**I think this song is saying live life to the fullest. Don't be afraid.**

"5 minutes 'till Half-Pint's up." Logan bellowed to the back stage people.

Kitty smiled. She hurried up and put on the rest of her make up and looked at her clothes.

A pink dress, with black pantyhose, white heals, and a denium jacket. Her hair was curled up like Farrah Fawcett. She smiled to her self and did The Fonz "heyyyy!" in the mirror before laughing.

For those who couldn't guess it yet, it was the Xavier Institute Talent Show. And, apparently, it was a full house.

"Yah look good, Kit." Rogue told her. She was in black holey jeans, a black fishnet shirt, with long black gloves on, and a black long combat boots.

"So what are you, like, singing?" Kitty asked.

"Ignorance bah Paramore. Yah?" Rogue asked.

"Dan-"Kitty started but was cut off by Logan.

"One minute!"

"Okay!" Kitty yelled. "You'll see what song it is in a minute."

"'Ello, chere. 'Ello, chat." Remy sauntered up.

"Like, hi Gambit!" Kitty smiled.

"What do yah want?"

"To tell y' bot' look beautiful. 'Specially y', chere." Remy winked at Rogue. Kitty laughed.

"Times up!" Logan yelled.

"Comin' comin'! Like, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Kitty yelled and ran to the curtain.

"Ok, show time." She told herself.

She came out behind the curtain and everyone applauded. She smiled.

"Now, here's Kitty Pryde. Here with her rendition of Dancing Queen by Abba." Xaiver's voice filled the room.

"I dedicate this song to anyone who is too afraid to live their lives to the fullest to become...a Dancing Queen."

The music started playing and Kitty walked with the beat. She grabbed the mic.

_"Oh! You can dance!  
>You can jive!<br>Havin' the time of your life!  
>Ohhhhhh! See that girl!<br>Watch that scene!  
>Diggin' the dancing queen!"<em>

All the people from her school had there mouths gaping. For 1 reason, she was singing a disco song. And it was pretty. And for a second reason, she had a very pretty singing voice.

_"Friday night and the lights are low.  
>Lookin' out for a place to go.<br>Mmmmmmmmm.  
>Where they play the right music.<br>Gettin' in the swing.  
>You come to look for a king.<br>Anybody can be that guy.  
>Night is young and the music is high.<br>With a bit of rock music.  
>Everything is fine.<br>You're in the mood for a dance.  
>And when you get the chance..."<em>

Kitty thought about her love of dancing and Lance. Her two worlds. She also thought of Rogue. That girl just couldn't do anything really bold. Sometimes she just wanted to hit Rogue then force her to love Remy.

_"You are the dancing queen.  
>Young and sweet.<br>Only seventeen.  
>Dancing queen.<br>Feel the beat of the tamborine.  
>Oh yeah!<br>You can dance!  
>You can jive!<br>Having the time of your life!  
>See that girl. Watch that scene.<br>Diggin' the dancing queen."_

Kitty began to show off by dancing a little. All those lessons really did pay off. And to think, she almost killed her mother for forcing her to take dancing lessons.

She pointed to Jean. This part was so her.

_"You're a tease,  
>You turn 'em on.<br>Leave them and then you're gone.  
>Lookin' out for another.<br>Anyone will do.  
>You're in the mood to dance.<br>And when you get the chance,  
>You are the dancing queen.<br>Young and sweet.  
>Only 17.<br>Feel the beat from the tamborine!  
>Oh yeah!<br>You can dance!  
>You can jive!<br>Having the time of your life!  
>Ohhhh!<br>See that girl! Watch that scene!  
>Diggin' the dancing queen!"<em>

She grabbed Kurt and Jubilee upstage. They shared the same "Oh crap!" expression. She forced them to dance. They discoed. They enjoyed it.

_"Diggin' the dancing que-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-en!"_

She took a deep breathe after she held that note. Everyone applauded. Threw flowers and one rotten tomato. She easily caught it and threw it at Duncan, who threw it at her.

"Thank you! Good night!" She bowed and skipped off.

Rogue hugged her backstage.

"Oh mah Gawd! Ah didn't know yah could sing so good!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Like, thank you." Kitty said.

"Why'd y' choose dat song, petite." Remy asked. He was standing real close to Rogue, but Rogue acted as if she didn't notice.

_"Cuz you can dance.  
>You can jive.<br>Havin' the time of your life."_

Rogue and Remy looked at each other.

"O-o-o-o-okay?" Rogue said.

"Hey, wanna go out t'nigh', chere?" Remy asked suddenly.

Before Rogue could deny him, Kitty pulled her and whispered.

"Go for it. You don't know how long you got or how long he'll chase you. He's been chasin' for a year, Rogue."

"Sure, Rems." Rogue told him. And they went off.

"My work is done." Kitty told herself.

_"Dancing queen.  
>Young and sweet, only 17."<em> She sang to herself softly as she walked offstage.


End file.
